HOLD ME
by Ovay
Summary: BUILDING FAITH ON LOVE Dia kembali... Tuhan mempertemukannya kembali, bukan untuk mendampingi dirinya, "sudah ada cincin di tanganmu", "kenapa kau tidak berontak?.dan membiarkan ini menjadi moment menyakitkan untukmu" "aku ingin, tapi aku lelah hyung" "aku mencarimu,,," "dan aku lelah menunggumu, Kai " KaiBaek-KaiHan SQUEL HOLD ME .
1. Chapter 1

**HOLD ME...**

**Author :: ~Ovay~**

**Pairs :: Kaibaek**

**Genre :: Hurt**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: SADNES, BL/YAOI**

**Disclaimer :: Semua cast milik Ortu dan Diri mereka masing-masing tentunya, saya hanya pinjam nama Untuk karacter ****di**** FF saya dan Menjadikan imajinasi GIMBAL saya terwujud ****di**** FF ini,**

**...**

**SO**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ**

**.**

**This my Fanfic**

**.**

**No copas**

**.**

**Spesial For " KaiBaek Shiper n' Readers :D "**

**.**

**Di sarankan sambil dengerin lagu **_**" Day n Night ~ T-ARA"**_

**.**

**Ok**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** HR **

sendu, kosong, menyedihkan, bahkan terlihat Tak ada Kehidupan di dalam mata itu, mata Seorang namja Cantik nan manis bernama _Byun_Baekhyun_

Setelah ia meninggalkan mansion keluarga kim tepatnya, tempat dimana ia di pertemukan dengan kedua orang tua __calon mertu__a__kekasihnya

**_Kim Jongin_**

ohh... masih pantaskah Baekhyun menyebut Kai_**Kim jongin**_ itu sebagai kekasihnya lagi dan mengklaim Kai adalah miliknya jika pada kenyataanya dia _Byun_Baekhyun_ sudah Θi tolak mentah_mentah oleh kedua orang Tua Kai sebagai calon menantu mereka,

niat hati meminta restu, malah cacian dan hinaan yang ia memang tapi baekhyun sadar siapa dirinya,dan ini nyata.

Kini mereka hanya duduk termenung Θi sebuah batu besar pinggiran Danau dengan tampang sendu di keduanya "Pernahkah kau teringgat kai...?"Tanya baekhyun dengan mata Menerawang jauh kedepan ." Tentang?" Tanya pemuda Tampan yang kini Duduk dengan wajah tertunduk Menatapi sepatunya yang menggantung Θi udara seolah lebih menarik Θi banding namja manis nan cantik Θi Sebelahnnya

" tentang mimpi kita, mimpi dimana kita berjanji Untuk hidup bersama dan bahagia selamanya" jawab si manis dengan senyumnya, senyuman pahit.

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan meraih tangan mungil baekhyun yang Θi balas tatapan pasrah atau mungkin lelah Oleh namja mungil nan manis itu. Kai hanya bermaksud meyakinkan.

"seorang anak pengusaha ternama di korea, menikah dengan seorang Penyanyi cafe yang..., miskin pula...HªǺªǺ itu hanya akan ada dalam fiksi... dan anehnya ªkυ͡ berharap fiksi itu menjadi nyata Kai" helaan nafas panjang terdengar jelas dari bibir mungil BaekHyun

" Kau ţªύ baekki sampai kapanpun fiksi tetap fiksi, dan tidak akan menjadi nyata" baekhyun tersenyum hambar mendengar itu " dan bodohnya ªkυ͡ yang mengharapkan fiksi itu menjadi nyata..cck, sepertinya ini mimpi buruk"

.

.

.

_**" Eomma ªkυ͡ ingin menikah dengan Baekhyun"**_

_**" **__**jadi**__** kalian **__**datang kesini bermaksud **__**meminta restu kami..Cih**__**..**__** jangan harap kami akan merestui kalian " Ucap nyonya Kim **__**dengan nada menyindir dan tampang jijik**_

_**" Sampai kapanpun ªkυ͡ tidak akan membiarkan anakku satu_satunya menikah dengan namja murahan seperti **__**mu **__** Byun Baek, ohh.. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan sudah berapa banyak tangan_tangan nakal setiap harinya yang Menyentuh tubuhmu itu ,ck . Menjiiijikan, "**_

_**" APPA jaga ucapanmu, Baekki TIDAK seperti yang appa dan eomma pikirkan" sedang Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk menahan tangis sambil mencengkram tangan kai kuat. Kai tahu kekasihnya itu pasti ketakutan dan _Sakit hati_ atas semua ucapan laknat yang keluar dari bibir kedua orang tuanya.**_

_**" SAmpai kapanpun Eomma tidak sudi memiliki menantu Jalang sepertinya Kim Jongin"**_

_**"Eomma, aku mohon"**_

_**" Kalau kau tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan namja kotor ini, Appa akan dengan amat tega mengirimmu ke Jepang untuk tingal bersama pamanmu_ Kim Jongin**__**_ appa juga akan sangat dengan senang hati menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari keluarga Xi**__**"**_

_**Mendengar itu mata kai berkilat tajam**_

_**Nafasnya tak beraturan**_

_**" ªkυ͡ tidak akan bisa, dan tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanya Appa"**_

_**Kai mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, eomma Kai yang melihat itu merasa jijik dan muaak melihatnya, dengan segera ia menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari anaknya membuat mata kai terbelalak melihat Baekhyun menggerang kesakitan Θ**__**i**__** Lantai marmer itu**_

" _**BAEKKI..."**_

_**" EOMMA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN"**_

_**" Menyingkirkan si jalang ini dari anak eomma"**_

.

.

.

.

_Namun ini hanya akan menjadi tangisan yang terdalam dari semua harapan dan impian_

_Mungkinkah harus seperti ini, Harus berakhir ... perih__**.**_

.

.

.

.

Kejadian_kejadian di mansion Kim memang sangat menyakiti hati Baekhyun, sungguh membuat hati Baekhyun begitu tertohok, sakit tiada tara, harapannya, impiannya orang Yang di percayainya dan teramat ia cintai, orang yang selama 3 tahun ini menjaganya, kekasih hatinya, ternyata harus meninggalkannya dan menghiyanati janjinya sendiri, janji mereka,impian mereka walau itu semua bukan atas kehendak dan Keinginan hati masing_masing.

_**" Kita akan segera menikah Baekki, dan ªkυ͡ akan memilikimu seutuhnya"**_

Sampai kapanpun Baekhyun tidak akan lupa kata_kata itu, janji seorang _Kim Jongin_padanya.

"aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku pada kekasih yang sangat kusayangi ,selama sisa hidup Kim_Jongin, aku hanya akan mencintai Byun Baekhyun "

Baekhyun mendongak menatap manik kelam Kai seolah tidak percaya apa yang namja tan itu katakan , Kai seolah dapat membaca ketakutanya.ketakutan hatinya.

"ªkυ͡ akan membayarnya Baekki, Menepati janjiku padamu, dengan sisa hidup KIM JONGIN, aku akan mengabdikan hati perasaann dan hidupku hanya untuk BYUN_BAEKYUN, aku janji_"

_" Kim Jongin, aku akan menunggu__, menunggu__mu untuk menepati __dan __melunasi janjimu hiks"_ batin BaekHyun

Kai yang kini tengah duduk Di sebelah Baekhyun hanya memandang iba kekasihnya itu yang tak menjawab semua ucapan yang ia lontarkan

Baekhyun mendengar

Namun ia enggan untuk menjawab, dan kai tahu itu

kai tahu Baekhyun kecewa,

kai tahu Baekhyun sakit hati,

merasa kisah cintanya yang selama 3 tahun ia jalani itu.. percuma, itu pasti.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi, pada kenyataanya , _**R**__**estu**_ jugalah yang menghalangi

Tingkat materi, tahta, pangkat, seolah berpengaruh tinggi, perbedaan derajat, kaya dan miskin sebenarnya bukanlah masalah jika kita mau saling melengkapi dan menerima.

Greep

Tak tahan melihat kesedihan yang tersirat Θi mata indah Baekhyun , Kai segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

" Baekki_ah, gwemchanayo?"

",,," diam, Baekhyun tak bergeming, masih fokos pada luasnya Danau Θi hadapannya, matanya menatap kosong, dalam tatapan mata indah itu seperti tak ada kehidupan, hampa.

Melihat Baekhyun masih tak bergeming Kai Semakin erat Memeluk Tubuh mungil itu.

Pelukan Hangat_Kim Jongin_nya

" Baekki, kau hanya cukup percaya padaku?"

" ,,, " dan Baekhyun tetap bungkam

.

.

.

dua hati yang rusak karena janji yang tidak bisa disimpan lagi__**janji untuk terus bersama dan bahagia selamanya_**_

Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi _**_ berpisah dengan orang yang di cintai**__ setelah sekain lama bersama menjalani kasih

Membohongi orang-orang karna derajat status kehidupan yang berbeda_**,**__**_ hubungan dan cinta mereka_**_

mengkhianati diri sendiri.__**menekan rasa sakit di hati**__

.

.

.

" Baekki..." lirih kai karna melihat baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus bungkam , kai menyentuh wajah baekhyun yang memerah. Mutiara indah itu sudah menganak sungai, bulir bening itu menutupi kornea mata seorang namja cantik itu _Byun Baekhyu_

Tanpa memandang pemuda tan di sebelahnya Baekhyun menyentuh tangan kai yang menyentuh pipi kanannya lembut, memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan itu. Baekhyun menangis saat itu juga, bulir bening yang sedari tadi berat karna terlalu lama ia tahan di pelupuk matanya pun jatuh mengotori wajah porseline itu

_Senyumanmu yang selalu dekatkan asaku , meyakinkan cinta kita akan selamanya, tak peduli orang akan berbicara apa karna perbedaan status sosial yang jauh, namun semua terhempas __**restu**__ yang tak di ijinkan KAI_, _mungkinkah aku akan terperangkap dalam sebuah penantian panjang?._

Dan Baekhyunpun membulatkan tekadnya, untuk menempuh cinta dan kebahagiaannya, cita-citanya, bertahan selama Kai masih di sisinya dan memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan.

" aku takan berhenti sampai disini... hiks, aku akan merangkai lagi mimpi kita ...hiks_" isak baekhyun

"_aku.. hiks, kutahu ini fiksi, hidup bahagia bersamamu.. hiks, mungkin hanyalah mimpi Kai, maka dekaplah jiwaku untuk hiks,, merangkai mimpi kita kembali, aku akan menggapai asaku bersamamu"

Greep

Kai memejamkan matanya bulir air mata mengalir begitu saja saat merengkuh tubuh mungil baekhyun.

" tunggu aku,, tunggu aku baekki.."

mereka tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaan mereka saat ini, tidak malu akan perbedaan status, itu hanya omong kosong persetan dengan status sosial, siapa kaya dan siapa yang miskin, mereka sama sekali tidak perduli, karna cinta mereka tak bersyarat.

Hubungan mereka tidak tersembunyi saat ini.

Perasaan mereka nyata

Mereka menjalaninya dengan tulus

Kai melepas pelukannya lebih dulu dan menghapus air mata yang masih deras turun dari mata indah baekhyun. Mereka saling menatap Satu sama lain, memandang wajah orang yang mereka sayang, karna mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mereka saling berjanji di dalam hati masing –masing akan menyimpan wajah orang ia sayang sampai orang lain mengerti betapa besar rasa cinta dan sayang yang mereka miliki. Menyimpan wajah itu di dalam hati, sampai mereka bertemu kembali.

" kau tak usah khawatir,, aku akan kembali padamu"kai berucap, melihat wajah baekki-nya yang seperti ketakutan, baekki-nya pasti akan sendirian,

baekkinya saat ini tampak seperti seorang anak yang hilang, wajahnya terkubur di antara kedua lututnya, ia menangis sesengukan. Mencoba untuk mengucapkan apa yang hatinyaa rasakan, Kai sakit melihatnya

" Ssssst uljima, chagi" mengelus surai lembut itu tindakan yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Baekkinya selain dengan pelukan.

Namun pelukan dan usapan lembut di rambut Baekhyun Itu tidak akan cukup untuk membayar semua rasa sakit dan takutnya, ia akan di tinggalkan satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki di dunia ini, satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai dan ia sayangi sepenuh hati. Tangisan Baekhyun pun semakin tumbuh lebih keras, pemecah keheningan di sekelilingnya di danau itu, namun ketenangan di dalam danau itu mengerikan ,siapapun bisa tengelam di dalam ketenanganya,

mencoba tenang dengan keadaan namun rapuh di dalam, mencoba tenang dengan hati yang tengah runyam , mereka harus saling meninggalkan setelah semua yang telah mereka lakukan dan lalui bersama

.

.

.

**Restu**..tidak bisakah mereka egois, bisakah mereka menikah tanpa restu dan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan hidup seadanya,.

_._

.

.

Diam

Keheningan menguasai suasana di antara keduanya

Bahkan danau pun terlihat begitu tenang , danau yang menjadi saksi kepedihan mereka seolah bungkam

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke-4 setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun masih menangis tersedu di dalam kamarnya, tak rela dengan kenyataan harus di tinggalkan . sudah 4 hari juga ia tak melihat wajah orang yang ia sayang itu, dan iapun berfikir kai telah pergi meninggalkannya. Membuat dadanya sesak ia lemah tanpa Kai-nya, dan menangis adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa Baekhyun lakukana untuk melampiaskan emosi dan sesaak di dadaanya, sakit hatinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan hangat itu kembali datang menyapa tubuh nya, dua lengan melingkar di sekeliling pingangnya, menarik dia ke dalam pelukan aman dan lembut, surga bagi baekhyun , ia mengenal aroma mendongak dan menemukan laki-laki berambut dark brown yang selama 4 hari sangat ia rindukan, ayolah , ini baru 4 hari Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengannya dan dia terlihat kacau seperti ini, bagaimana jika ia tak bertemu kai hingga 4 hari 4 minggu 4 bulan atau bahkan 4 tahun , baekhyun yakin dia bisa gila karna merindukan sosok tampan itu,

Dan entah kenapa saat menatap wajah namja itu seolah bersinar bintang persegi emppat berbinar di antara kepalanya dengan cinta yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya, ahh mungkin mata Baekhyun sedikit bermasalah karna terlalu lelah menangis sehingga memandang sosok itu begitu berlebihan di matanya. "Kai" dia tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan atau bahkan bagaimana mengatakannya kecuali " aku merindukanamu " Baekhyun membutuhkan Kai-nya. Bagi Baekhyun , Kai adalah udara untuk dia ber napas, air untuk kulit dan tubuhnya saat ia sangat Haus dan kekeringan. "aku teramat sangat merindukanmu Baekki" _

" aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri, aku tidak bisa" mengatakan dia peduli kai menyentuh pipi Baekhyun nya sangat lembut dan Baekhyun tidak mampu untuk menutup kontak matanya dengan sang kekasih., ia telah kehilangan begitu banyak air mata dan kesabaran untuk cinta mereka " tapi aku harus pergi, demi kita, demi impian kita " namun Baekhyun sadar kembali akan perbedaan status sosianya dengan sang kekasih ia tidak pantas mendampingi seorang pangeran.Baekhyun menangis kembali dalam diam, ia memalingkan wajahnya memutus kontak mata itu

Kai kembali membawa baekhyun ke pelukannya yang sangaat erat , pelukan posesifnya, Kai tak ingin kehilangan cintanya, meninggalkan pun ia sangat enggan rasanya, pelukan kai semakin erat dan kuat membuat baekhyun pasrah dan bersandar di pelukan kai , kai menyentuh bibir mungil baekhyun mengecap bibir itu sekilas untuk menikmaati rasanya, namun Kai ingin lagi dan lagi , ia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan barang sejengkal yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun , dan akhirnyaa kai membawa pelukan itu kedalam ciumann yang dalam dan panjang bahkan lebih, kai mulai memberikan kecupan di potongan leher baekhyun membuat sebuah lenguhan nikmat terdengar dari bibir mungil itu , baekhyun terengah ia menatap Kai dalam "kau akan baik-baik saja, kita akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan meskipun aku harus meninggalkanmu , tapi aku janji itu hanya sejenak" kai kembali membelai surai lembut baekhyun " tapi kapan ?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada takut yang masih kentara

" jika aku dapat mengetahui takdir , aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk terus bersama mu Baekki" kai mengatakan dengan yakin, dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan damai merayapi hatinya, Baekhyun percaya kepada_Kim Jongin_nya.

walau Baekhyun sadar takdir takan bisa di rubah, bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi setidaknya bolehkah ia egois dengan pemikirannya, pemikiran mereka berdua untuk tetap bersama walau takdir berkata lain nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Brukkk

" eugh,,, " lenguh Baekhyun saat kai mencium bibirnya kasar dan menindih tubuh mungilnya,Kai menyesaap dan mengigit kecil bibir plum itu , Baekhyun sendiri kwalahan saat kai menciumnya dengan brutal seperti saat ini, Baekhyun yakin suasana hati kai sangatlah buruk, biasanya kai melakukannya dengan lembut tidak seperti sekarang,,Baekhyun pun berfikir kai mungkin merasakan hal yang sama, takut kehilangan

" MMHH,, nghh " Tangan kai kini tengah memainkan nipple dan twinsball Baekhyun secara bergantian, " mmnghhh,,, shhh akhhh" tautan bibir mereka tak terputus sama sekali membuat Baekhyun kini semakin melenguh hebat akibat ulah kai yang terus mengerjai tubuhnya,,

Pluuuuup

kai melepaskan ciuman itu, benang saliva keduanya terlihat jelas di sudut bibir masing-masing. kai menatap wajah baekhyun yang kini memerah dan nafas terengah sama seperti dirinya,,menatap dalam mata Baekhyun yang kini sayu..membuat kai semakin bergairah mengerjainya, melihat sexynya Baekhyun saat ini meyakinkn hati kai bahwa tubuh kekasihnyaa ini memang hanya untuknya tidak untuk dinikmati namja manapun selan dirinya,,,

" jagalah tubuh ini hanya untukku , tidak untuk orang lain,,'' ucap kai seductive

" ka-kau tahu, akhh. Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan menjaganya untukmu,,Akhh" Baekhyun pasrah saja apa yang akan dilakukan kai padanya karna mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka saling menyatukan tubuh mereka,

" ssshhh,, akhhh,,,baekki,,,AKHH'' kai melenguh hebat saat tangan mungil dan bibir plum Baekhyun kini memainkan junior dan twinsballnya,,,

" biarkan aku memberikan service terbaik kepada namjachinguku , agar kau selalu mengingat kU KIM JONGIN. Sshhh..mmpphh"

" AKKHHHHHHHHHH.. BAEKKI" teriak Kai

Crooooooooooot(?)

Dan cairan cinta itupun mengalir deras dari junior kai, tubuh kai melemas sesaat

Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun Baekhyun menelan cairan milik kai ke dalam tubuhnya dan menyisakannya sedikit di dalam mulutnya,, perlahan Baekhyun merangkak di atas tubuh kai,,mencium bibir kai berniat berbagi cairanya sendiri,, kai yang mengerti maksud baekhyun pun semakin menarik kepala baekhyn memperdalam ciuman mereka,, setelah dirasa pasokan udara yang menipis di dalam paru-parunya kai melepaskan ciuman itu,,,nafas keduanya kembali terengah,, kai menatap sosok Baekhyun yang kini acak-acakan namun terlihat begitu sexy dimatanya,,

" kau begitu menggoda sayang,,,,"

Brruk

" kita mulai permainannya dan meyakinkan hatimu,,,aku janji , aku hanya untukmu"

" kupegang janjimu…" kai menaruh kaki kanan Baekhyun di atas bahunya,, ia mengocok kasar juniornya sendiri sehingga juniornya kini kembali menegang ,Dengan sekali hentakan kaimemasukan juniornya kedalam manhole Baekhyun yang memang sudah tidak virgin lagi karna sering ia masuki,, namun ini masih terlalu sempit untuk kai,,,

" akhh,,akhh akhh,,,," tubuh Baekhyun bergerk seiring permainan kris,,, bisakah waku terhenti saat ini juga, saat dimana kai masih berada disisinya dan menyatukan tubuhnya, bisakah kainya selalu bersamanya, bodohkan Baekhyun mengiginkan hal mustahil demi hatinya,sungguh,,, baekhyun sangat tidak ingin kai pergi meninggalkannya

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu, kai yang tampak seperti akan hancur berantakan , , ia duduk dengan gusar menatapi jam yang melingkar di tangannya ,setiap menit yang berlalu bagai bom waktu yang akan menghancurkan segalanya bagi mereka, terutama kai. namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan baekhyun tahu akan kondisi ini. Baekhyun tidak ingin waktunya yang hanya tersisa beberapa menit bersama kekasihnya itu terbuang percuma, baekhyun tidak ingin melihat wajah rentan dan tak rela kai walau sebenarnya iapun merasakan hal yang sama. "kai" ia memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang, menghirup aroma sang kekasih dan menyimpannya dengan apik di memori otaknya, hingga saat itu datang, walau ia tak tahu kapan.

Dan saat ini baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan raut wajah kekasihnya itu , entah ia marah atau sedih yang jelas baekhyun tahu kai tak ingin pergi, _**dan sang waktu, sekali lagi kumohon padamu, bisakah kau berhenti saat ini juga**_ jerit hati baekhyun ,

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya baekhyun basa-basi , kai berbalik dan menatap baekhyun dengan senyumnya ,Ia mendekat perlahan-lahan dan memeluk baekhyun kembali. _Apa pun__ hal __ yang tidak baik__, menjauhlah ._ itu pasti harapan mereka karna mereka masih ingin terus bersama.

"Hanya terus memegang janjiku padamu baekki, bertahanlah untuk terus mencintaiku " kai mengatakan hal itu dengan nada ketakutan dan baekhyun melihat ke mata kelam itu, khawatir.

" _bertahanlah untukku dengan segenap hatimu_" dan baekhyun merasakan pundaknya basah, kai menangis lagi.. " aku akan berkerja dengan giat, mengumpulkan uangku sendiri untuk melamarmu, takan ku pedulikan lagi apa kata orang tuaku, maka dari itu berjanjilah menungguku baekki ," pelukan iku mengetat, baekhyun tak terisak hanya mengalirkan bulir jernih dari kelopak matanya .

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari baekhyun kai menarik pelukan mereka dan memegang kedua pundak baekhyun erat_"Hanya memegang__ janjiku baekki__" _ia berbisik di telinga baekhyun meyakinkan baekhyun sekali lagi dan menarik kembali kedalam pelukan . mereka tidak ingin kehilangan, atau bahkan meninggalkan dan di tinggalkan,

melupakan segala sesuatu sejenak,melupakan penerbangannya yang akan lepas landas sekitar 30 menit kedepan ,kecuali bau dan hangat dari tubuh kekasih, kai takan melupakanya dan akan menyimpan aroma ini, aroma Baekki-nya. menunjukkan perasaanya, baekhyun ada untuknya. " _Katakan padaku kau perlindungan dari segala masalah , berjanjilah padaku __a__kan kembali ". _

" _carilah aku jika aku tak datang untuk memenuhi janji, bunuh aku jika aku mengingkari janji kita"_

baekhyun merasa pelukan kai sangatlah erat nafasnyapun sampai sesak, entah kapan lagi baekhyun bisa merasakan pelukan ini lagi, jika bisa pelukan ini biarkan berlangsung selamanya, namun lagi dan lagi baekhyun sadar dia tidak akan pernah lagi mendapatkan pelukan seperti ini dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama, ia tidak tahu dan tak bisa di memperkirakan .

Pelukan ini adalah memeluk janji mereka yang mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa untuk bertahan, mereka bisa. Mereka hanya membutuhkan semua cinta yang dapat memberi kekuatan.

"Aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun berbisik seperti ia merasa Kai membakar hatinya dengan ketakutan,tubuh kai merapat lebih dekat ke tubuh Baekhyun_. "__hubungan kita __ akan baik-baik saja__ Baekki__"_ bisiknya lagi setelah beberapa saat dan kai menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari manis baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata kai dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat ada percikan harapan yang dalam di mata kelam itu

" ka-kai~"

"baby hold me..."

baekhyun mengangguk , kai merengkuh tubuh Baekkinya untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia meninggalkan cintanya dalam penantian.

.

.

.

_**Pelukan adalah bentuk keintiman fisik yang biasanya melibatkan penutupan atau memegang lengan di sekitar orang lain atau sekelompok orang.**_

_**Pelukan adalah salah satu tanda-tanda manusia paling umum dari cinta dan kasih sayang, **__**[**__**bersama dengan mencium] tidak seperti beberapa bentuk lain dari keintiman fisik, yang dipraktekkan secara umum atau pribadi tanpa stigma di banyak negara, agama dan budaya, dalam keluarga, dan juga di seluruh usia dan jenis kelamin.**_

_**Kadang-kadang, pelukan adalah pertukaran yang romantis. Pelukan juga dapat ditukar sebagai tanda dukungan dan kenyamanan. Pelukan dapat demonstrasi kasih sayang dan kehangatan emosional, kadang-kadang timbul dari sukacita atau kebahagiaan **__**saat **__** bertemu seseorang. Singkat dalam kebanyakan kasus, hal ini digunakan untuk menunjukkan berbagai tingkatan kasih sayang. pertukaran **__**untuk berbagi **__** kehangatan**__** dan kenyamanan **__**.**_

Namun pelukan terakhir yang mereka lakukan adalah, pelukan yang menyakitkan._**sukacita.**_

Perpisahan.

Takan ada lagi kehangatan.

_**sebuah**__** hati **__**akan **__**rusak karena janji yang tidak bisa disimpan lagi. **__**mereka**__** tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi, orang-ora**__**ng di luar sana takan mengerti**__**, **__**dan akhirnya **__** dia**__**pun pergi.**__**.**_

_**.**_

A/n :: kekeke Ovay jarang nongol yah, dan sebagai ungkapan rasa rindu Ovay kepada Reader semua, Ovay bikin dah FF gimbal ini, mian kalo jelek ne, dan jangan lupa , Review dan like-nya. Mian gantung hehehe , lanjut atau tidaknya terserah reades (tergantung banyaknya comment reader) ...#BIGHUGBIGHUGBIGHUG =D


	2. Chapter 2

« »« »« »

**Building Faith On Love**

« »« »« »

Author :: ~Ovay~

Pairs :: Kaibaek, Sligh KaiHan

Genre :: Romance, Hurt,Angsh, Broken

Lenght :: OneShoot

Rate :: T

Warning :: SADNES, BL/YAOI, TYPO (harap di maklumi Ovay kadang gak teliti sama ketikan #hilaf namanya juga manusia)

Disclaimer :: Semua cast milik Ortu dan Diri mereka masing-masing tentunya, saya hanya pinjam nama Untuk karacter di FF saya dan Menjadikan imajinasi GIMBAL saya terwujud di FF ini,

...

SO

.

DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ

.

This my Fanfic

.

NO "COPYCAT"

.

SQUEL OF " HOLD ME "

.

**Backsound Day By Day "T-ara"**

Enjoy

.

**.** ** notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/hold-me-kaibaek-ovay/710689472286998**

**.**

**.**

Waktu pun terus bergulir, Sehari, tiga hari, sebulan, setahun, dua tahun , empat tahun, enam tahun. Ya. Enam tahun. Benar-benar pencapaian pergerakan masa yang cukup lama. enam tahun sudah Baekhyun menyendiri. Sendiri dalam penantian yang tak pasti.

" _**bertahanlah untukku dengan segenap hatimu**_**"**

Menunggunya kembali seperti orang bodoh untuk menepati janji.

" _**Hanya memegang janjiku baekki"**_

Enam tahun menunggunya yang tak kunjung datang dan tak ada kabar seolah lenyap di telan bumi. _**" Aku mencintaimu"**_ dan kata itupun bagaikan mantra untuk menutup hati orang lain,Baekhyun seakan melenyapkan dirinya sendiri.

" _**carilah aku jika aku tak datang untuk memenuhi janji, bunuh aku jika aku mengingkari janji kita"**_

Tapi dimankah dirinya sosok nafas bagi Byun Baekhyun _Kim Jongin_, kini Bekhyun bahkan kehilangan jejaknya dan bodohnya Baekhyun yang masih setia menanti kedatangan kekasihnya itu, dan ia tak tahu, apakah penantiannya ini akan berbuah manis atau pahit, yang jelas Baekhyun masih setia menunggu dirinya

" _**Hold me baby"**_ .

_Enam tahun ini apakah kau sama sekali tidak merindukanku? Apakah kau tak mencemaskanku? Dan apakah kau mencari diriku? Akhh semua hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi jika kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, yah ... setelah enam tahun ini, apakah kau masih merasakan rasa yang sama? Jika tidak, ternyata takdir memang kejam mempermainkan perasaanku,_

jujur Baekhyun hampir lelah menunggu namun senyuman dan __**"hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja Baekki"**_** _**_**"Hanya memegang janjiku baekki" **__ Cincin pemberiannya , Baekhyun membangun assa-nya kembali .dan seolah tak lelah pula kedua orang tua kai hingga kini masih berusaha Melenyapkan darinya. Menghilangkan seluruh jejaknya , jejak Byun Baekhyun dari anaknya _Kim Jongin_. Menyirnakan segala eksistensinya di negaranya sendiri, SEOUL, Baekhyun pergi dari negaranya sendiri karna tak ada satupun perusahaan yang mau berbaik hati menerimanya sebagai pekerja dan Baekhyun tentu harus mencari uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya, dan semua cobaan itu terjadi tentu atas pengaruh kedua orang tua Kai _kekasihnya_ yang memiliki pengaruh besar di negara sebesar SEOUL Ini. Dan Baekhyun sadar ia semakin pergi jauh darinya. Dan dia apakah akan berusaha mencarinya , mengejarnya. Meraihnya. Menggapai hatinya kembali. Kim Jongin akankah kembali menepati janjinya.

Baekhyun pergi kenegara asal neneknya, _**Beijing.**_

Disana seluruh kesakitan terpendam yang menjadikan jarak mereka semakin menjauh. Pergi dari pandanganya. Baekhyun pergi setelah ia menyelesaikan semester 4-nya tiga tahun lalu. Masa dimana ia masihlah harus menempuh pendidikan dan terpaksa terputus karna keadaan, untungnya ada perusahann yang mau menerima dia sebagai perkerja di kantor mereka, kantor keluarga Xi yang memberikan Baekhyun jabatan sebagai seorang sekertaris dari CEO Muda __anak tunggal dari keluarga Xi__ Xi Luhan. Dengan berbekal kepercayaan

dan Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang di berikan perusahaannya, setidaknya disini ia mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada di negara asalnya yang selalu dihina dan di cemoh oleh keluarga KIM. _Apakah orang yang tidak memiliki harta itu sangat hina di mata rang-orang kaya._ Dari dulu , selalu dan selalu hal itulah yang Baekhyun fikirnkan,

dan sejak tiga tahun itu pula Baekhyun tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya kembali kerumahnya Di seoul. ia tak pernah menampakkan diri dihadapan orang tua Kai lagi. Baekhyun pun tak pernah bersosialisasi dan berinteraksi denganya. Tak pernah. Sekalipun tak tak tahu apakah Kai pernah pulang mencarinya!

Dan Baekhyun, dengan egonya , selalu saja mengejarnya __menunggunya__.

Berusaha mendekatinya _ _terus menerus menghubunginya walau sama sekali tak berhasil__.

Berusaha untuk mendekap hatinya __percaya pada semua ucapannya__ lagi " _**HOLD ME BABY**_".

Berusaha untuk meraih rasa cintanya __dengan terus mencintainya walau itu tak pasti__. Tapi Baekhyun gagal. Terus gagal. Dan selalu gagal.

Dia pun pergi dan Baekhyun pun hancur. Kai menghilang dan Baekhyun terpuruk.

Enam tahun. Sebuah masa penyembuhan yang begitu singkat jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh masa pengekangan kedua orang tua Kai,

Enam tahun. Waktu yang Cukup singkat jika dibandingkan lamanya hubungan mereka selama ini. 3tahun berpacaran dan enam tahun di tinggalkan .

Enam tahun . Sebuah durasi yang sangat singkat jika dibandingkan dengan lamanya durasi pemberian kesakitanya.

Enam tahun. Baekhyun pasti sangat mencintai Kai hingga setelah enam tahun ini, ia masih memikirkan _**Kim Jongin**_nya. Seluruh pikiran, hati, perasaan, nurani, semua itu seakan berteriak memanjatkan namanya –Kim Jongin-. Namja tan itu benar-benar beruntung Setelah kedua orang tuanya berusaha menjauhkan dan lepas Baekhyun darinya, Baekhyun tetap tak akan bisa berpaling darinya.

" _meskipun dunia menolak, aku akan tetap mencintaimu kai"_

Baekhyun yakin jika Kai-nya pasti akan kembali padanya. Dan ia akan selalu menjadi miliknya menjaga hatinya untuk _Kim Jongin_ .

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang menekuk mukanya _walau hatinya berteriak senang_atas permintaan Boss-nya _Xi Luhan_

" _sudah ku katakan padamu Luhan, aku tidak ingin pergi kesana"_ ucapnya dengan nada malas, dihadapannya berdiri seorang namja cantik yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya _Xi Luhan_

" _ayolah Baek... ini adalah bisnisku dan bisnismu juga karna kau adalah sekertarisku,dan juga ini berhubungan dengan masa depanku, dan kenapa kau selalu menolak jika aku mengajakmu berkunjung atau bahkan melakukan bisnis di sana, padalah Seoul itu adalah negaramu sendiri, negara kelahiranmu ,sungguh aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirimu ,, hah..."_ Luhan menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia tahu penolakan akan selalu ia dapat jika mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke seoul, Luhan tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada hal dan masalah apa dengan Baekhyun di negaranya sendiri itu tapi yang pasti raut lelah dan kesakitanlah yang terpancar Di wajah manis Byun Baekhyun jika ia menyebutkan nama seoul

" _hanya kali ini, kumohon,,, demi aku juga bisnisku,dan pekerjaanmu juga. Ikutlah denganku ke seoul, akan ada hal yang sangat penting untukku di sana, "_ pinta Luhan dengan merajuk, walau itu sangatlah janggal karna seorang Boss memohon kepada bawahannya tapi tidak untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun karna mereka sudah seperti kakak-dan adik, Luhan sudah menganggap Baekhyun lebih dari seorang teman, sahabat dan juga saudaranya sendiri, menjadi anak tunggal dari kelurga XI membuat Luhan sedikit kesepian walau dengan harta berlimpah serba kecukupan. dan dia sudah menyayagi Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri.

" _berapa lama?"_ Baekhyun tampak meninmang nimang ajakan Luhan kali ini sepertinya. Luhan tersenyum sejenak dan menumpukan jari telunjuknya di dagu, berfikir berapa harri mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di _**seoul**_" _entahlah_" dan dengusan panjang terdengar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun _" kalau begitu lebih baik aku disini saja dan kau bisa menghubungiku lewat video call jika memang kau membutuhkaku, seperti~ biasa" _Luhan langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak sempit namja _itu " ayolah,, kumohon, ikutlah denganku, lagipula apakah kau tidak merindukan seoul"_ Baekhyun terdiam

Yah~ia merindukan seoul, merindukan Kai~nya. Banyak kenangan yang ia ukir bersama dengan pahit di kota itu, namun cintanya juga lahir di sana dan tertinggal di sana, sepertinya~

" _baiklah.. aku ikut denganmu" _tak lama pekikan senang seorang xi Luhan terdengar nyaring di ruang kerjanya itu, sedang Baekhyun, kini ia sibuk memutar-mutar cincin yang bertengger indah di jari manisnya _" kau masih menunggunya?"_ tanya Luhan tiba-tiba saat melihat Baekhyun memainkan cincin yang ia ketahui pemberian kekasih Baekhyun , gurat kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajah Baekhyun tanpa menatap Luhan ia menjawab _" yah,, aku Akan selalu menunggunya"_ wajah Luhan kemudian ikut suram, dan memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus pungung namja manis sekaligus cantik itu. _" kau begitu mencintainya, percayalah dia pasti akan kembali untukmu,dan aku selalu berdoa akan hal itu , bagaimanapun kau sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri Baekk" _

Mata Baekhyun megatup dan membuang nafas lelah _," terimakasih ge ",_ memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi disana dan sedikit berharap ia akan kembali bertemu dengan __**Kim Jonginya_**_

« »« »« »

**Building Faith On Love**

« »« »« »

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang... kembali ke kota _**seoul**_.

Terdiam ditengah-tengah kerumunan tamu undangan. Tamu undangaan sebuah pesta besar untuk Sebuah pesta pertunangan,ia menjadi saksi atas hari bahagia yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup sahabat sekaligus hyung-nya ._Luhan_. Baekhyun akan selalu mendampinginya untuk meniti kebahagiaan Luhan. Sama seperti Kai-nya yang selalu mendampinginya untuk meniti kesedihan.

Baekhyun tidak ingin Luhan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti dirinya _ di tinggalkan dengan sebuah harapan_ walau Baekhyun sadar Luhan berbeda dengan dirinya yang serba kekurangan bahkan di pandang sebelah mata oleh keluarga kekasihnya sendiri.

Baekhyun dan Luhan selalu bersama semenjak Baekhyun menginjakan kakinya di beijing. mereka selalu berusaha untuk mengisi kebahagiaan masing-masing, Baekhyun tahu Luhan kesepian, dan Luhan tahu Baekhyun membutuhkan sandaran. Dengan lamanya masa kebersamaan mereka, Baekhyun pun menjadi tahu bahwa Luhan takan selamanya bersamanya dan menjadi sandarannya.

_Sahabatku bukanlah partnerku. _

Sahabatnya akan meninggalkanya pergi sama seperti kai, Luhan akan bertunangan hari ini, dan baekhyun baru tahu akan hal itu bahkan iapun tidak tahu seperti apa parah calon tunangan sahabat sekligus hyungnya itu , keterlaluan memang. Salahkan ia Baekhyun yang selalu menolak jika di ajak mengujungi seoul , ia tidak pernah mau berkunjung ke negaranya sendiri walau Luhan merajuk. Sahabatnya kini akan pergi untuk menata masadepannya, sahabatnya akan menjadi Milik pujaan hatinya. Dan Baekhyun pun harus melepasnya kembali sendirian dalam penantian Karena kebahagiaan Baekhyun, ada bersama partner hatinya.

Baekhyun pun mendampingi Luhan, menginjak tahta perntunangan itu di tengah kerumunan tamu undangan . Baekhyun mendampingin Luhan untuk menyambut sebuah kabahagiaan baru. Tapi setelah itu? Baekhyun haruslah mundur. dia tak boleh mencampuri kehidupan Luhan lagi.

Karena Luhan sudah mendapatkan calon pasangan hidup dan sebulan kedepan akan menjadi pendamping hidup orang lain. Seorang pasangan yang akan selalu mendampinginya sampai akhir nanti. Baekhyun ikut bahagia untuknya.

Dan Baekhyun pun sedih karena dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun sedih karena tak memiliki seorang partner.

Baekhyun sudah ditinggalkan partnernya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan hatinya selalu menyerukan namanya. Sejak dulu. Saat ini. Hingga seterusnya. Selalu saja menyerukan namanya." _**Kim-Jongin"**_

"_selamat ya, Lu_!"

Ucapan selamat itu terus berdatangan mengguyur Luhan. Ia tampak manis dengan tuxedo berwarna putih yang ia kenakan itu.

" _Tahu kalau kau mengajakmu kesini karna kau akan bertunangan , tanpa kau merajuk seperti kemarinpun aku akan mau Lu_" dan tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi Luhan

" _kalau aku memberitahumu , itu tidak akan menjadi kejutan Baek_" mereka terkikik " _okok,,, kau sukses membuatku terkejut dengan pertunangannmu ini , tak kusangka, sahabatku juga akan meninggalkaku secepat ini_" jawab baekhyun setelahnya " _baekhyun, jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku jadi sedih_ " Luhan merasa tidak enak mengingat Baekhyun begitu lama menunggu cintanya kembali dan dia sudah berjanji akan selalu menemani Baekhyun dan melupakan kesedihanya , mengingat itu Luhan hampir saja mengeluarkan cristal bening dari mata rusanya _" uljima, kau sangat cantik hari ini, jangan sampai kacantikanmu ternodai oleh air mata ini_" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat .

Tak lama setelahnya datang Segerombolan orang, semua orang ada disitu menatap kagum ke arah gerombolan orang itu, " _keluarga Kim datang_ " ucap Luhan sontak baekhyun menoleh ke arah mereka sebentar dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan " _pangeranmu datang_" bisik Baekhyun sedikit menggoda Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit merona,

dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas yang mana calon pendamping sahabatnya itu, ia menuruni tahta pertunangan itu dengan sedikit menunduk tak menyadari beberapa orang yang melihatnya tak suka,

Baekhyun duduk di jajaran kursi paling depan, memegang sebuah kamera untuk mengabadikan moment sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun dapat melihat tubuh tegap seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang kini tengah mendekati Luhan, hatinya berteriak getir mengingat kekasihnya sendiri, namun ia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa di dalam hati "_**dia bukan Kai mu Baekhyun**_, " namun harapan itu pupus sudah saat sebuah teriakan mengaggu pendengarannya tepat dari arah kanan " _**dasar jalang**_" Baekhyun menoleh ia mengenal suara itu, bahkan sudah sangat menghafalnya di memori otaknya.

DEG

Itu adalah teriakan _nyonya Kim_ yang kini menatap sangar ke arahnya , entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa nyalinya ciut berada di banyak kerumunana tamu undangan ini , keluarga Kim pasti akan menghinanya lagi di depan banyak orang , Baekhyun menunduk menyadari hal itu, namun sebuah tangan melingkar di pundaknya membuat kepala Baekhyun terangkat kembali " _hyung ~"_ lirih Baekhyun menatap wajah namja tampan di hadapannya, namja itu tersenyum dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan namja itu mengusap pundak Baekhyun seolah berkata _ _jangan takut, aku disini__ dan Baekhyun sedikit bahagia melihat tatapan mata namja tampan itu yang memberinya sedikit harapan dan keberanian, namun

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, keluarga Kim ada disini, sepupu kekasihnya juga ada disini, lalu dimana kekasihnya

Deg

Baekhyun teringat lelaki yang menaiki tahta pertunangan itu, dengan penuh rasa takut ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Luhan " _kumohon tuhan jangan dia "_ dan_Disamping Luhan telah berdiri seorang

_**_Kim Jongin_**_

dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang nampak elegant. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat serasi_.Baekhyun pun berdiri di antara para tamu, teRkejut atas apa yang dilihatnya

" _Kk~Kai~"_ sangat berat rasanya hanya untuk mengucapkan nama namja yang sudah lama ia harapkan kedatangannya

Kai kembali. . .

Kai datang padanya. Dan kai tampak begitu menganggumkan. Setelah 6 tahun berpisah, beberapa perubahan pun terjadi padanya.

Ia terlihat dewasa. Ia terlihat gagah. Tegas. Berwibawa.

Baekhyun bahkan mengakui bahwa kai tetap tampan seperti dulu. Tidak. Ia tampak semakin tampan. Anugerah paras dewanya itu masihlah tetap terjaga keregalannya. Kedua mata kelam itu yang sangat ia rindukan..Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sebelahnya dan juga belakangnya ,Sudah tampak Kyungsoo , Suho, Sehun dan kekasihnya Chanyeol . Lalu Xiumin dan Chen, sahabat satu jurusan saat dia kuliah dulu, tapi semenjak Baekhyun meninggalkan seoul mereka jarang berinteraksi. Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa mereka juga akan datang dihari pertunangan Luhan . Lalu Tao dan sepupunya Kris, juga menghadiri pesta pertunanagan ini karna memang mereka teman Luhan.

Dan Baekhyun menyadari satu hal,

Kai kembali bukan untuk dirinya

Tuhan mempertemukannya kembali, bukan untuk mendampingi dirinya sampai akhir hayat.

Semua melisankan ucapan selamat kepada pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan bertukar cincin itu. Tapi beberapa dari mereka mengisyaratkan tanda kurang bahagia bisa di bilang kasihan ke arah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun pun kembali menjadi seorang aktor. Baekhyun kembali memasang topengnya. Topeng kebahagiaannya. Benar-benar sebuah kepalsuan yang sangat sempurna.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? tak ada yang peduli akan hal itu. Kepalsuan lebih baik daripada kenyataan lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah kepalsuan.

"Baekhyun , kau tak apa-apa?" suara khawatir itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Dan mendapati kris dengan raut wajahnya yang menggambarkan kecemasan saat menatapnya.

Baekhyun kembali memasang topeng, ia tersenyum."_wo mei she, ge."_ Jawabnya lembut dengan bahasa mandarin yang kental. Jawaban Baekhyun benar-benar sangat lembut. Terlalu lembut seakan-akan tak ada masalah yang menimpanya. Seakan-akan dia memang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun tahu kris tak akan tertipu semudah itu dengan seluruh kepalsuannya. Ia tahu bahwa kris juga hancur akan pertunangan Luhan _namja yang selama ini ia perhatikan secara diam-diam_ sayangnya baekhyun mneyadari perasaan kris.

"baiklah baek... Jika ada apa-apa,beritahu aku?" Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan hanya ingin memberikan ketenangan pada sahabat baiknya, Luhan sudah cukup banyak membantu nya. Baekhyun tak ingin membebaninya lagi. Mengahancurkan pesta sahabatnya karna dengan berani memeluk calon pendamping adalah tindakan yang bodoh bukan!

Dan acara tukar cincinpun di mulai, Kai sudah memasangkan cincin di jari manis Luhan , Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya sendiri mengingat namja itu jugalah yang memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya sembari memeluknya erat enam tahun lalu, membisikan kata perpisahan yang sangat manis sehingga Baekhyun rela menunggunya kembali dan Kai sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaanya di pesta ini . " _Tenangkan dirimu Baek, jika kau tidak bisa melihat ini semua , aku akan mengantarmu pulang_ " Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum canggung kearah Taemin sepupu Kai, ia juga melirik keluarga Kim yang masih memasang raut kebencian ke arahnya dan rasa puas melihatnya terluka, Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam _" aku tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabatku hyung, karna aku berdiri disini , untuk menemaninya sebagai wali dari keluarganya" _

" _walau hatimu sakit_?" dengan ragu Baekhyun mengangguk, dan sepertinya Taemin, sepupu Kai itu bisa menebak seberapa dekat Baekhyun dan keluarga Luhan, _ selama ini baekhyun tinggal bersama keluarga Xi_. Ckck takdir yang buruk

Baekhyun kembali menatap ke arah depan dengan mata memanas, Luhan mulai menggerakan cincin di tangannya ke arah jari manis Kai, namun terhenti saat mata rusanya melihat sebuah cincin melingkari jari manis namja tan itu. Baekhyun meremas tangannya, sedang Luhan measa _dejavu_ dengan cincin yang Kai gunakan,

Keluarga Kim Semakin geram karna Luhan tak kunjung memasangkan cincin ke jari anaknya, mengingat Baekhyun juga ada disini mereka akan sangat Puas melihat baekhyun yang terluka atas pertunangan ini.

" _kenapa Lu_?" tanya kai, " _sudah ada cincin di tanganmu_" jawab Luhan sambil menatap Kai penuh cemas,rasa tak nyaman mulai menjalari tubuh Luhan , sedang Kai ia malah mengelus cincin itu dengan senyum tipis, " _cincin ini sangat berharga bagiku, apa kau bisa memasangakan cincin pertunagan kita di jari manis tangan kiriku saja_" Luhan terkejut dengan jawaban kai bagaimana mungkin kai mengucapkan hal semudah itu, bukankah Luhan akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, kenapa Kai malah menyuruhynya memasangkan cincin di jari kiri bukanya memindahkan cincin itu ke jari kirinya saja, apakah Luhan tidak berharga bagi Kai?, apakah orang yang memberi cinicn itu jauh sangat berharga dari pada dirinya?, namun karna banyak teriakan yang menyuruhnya segera memasangkan cincin itu, Luhan pun tak mau banyak berfikir lagi, ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri _**Kim JongIN**_ . tepat setelah Luhan memasangkannya, sorakan tepuk tangan yang menggambarkan ucapan selamat dan kebahagiaanpun menggema di sekeliling mereka, Luhan dan Kai meghadap ke arah para tamu undangan untuk memperlihatkan cincin merekaa

Dan saat itu juga senyum Kai luntur

Kai terdiam menatap lurus ke arah depannya

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat

_ _**Byun Baekhyun_**_

Ada di hadapannya.

Dan Baekhyun tanpa sadar menitikan air matanya _lagi_

Tubuh Kai bergetar melihat sosok itu, ingin rasanya ia rengkuh tubuh itu saat ini juga, Kai sudah sangat lama merindukan sosok itu, namun orang tuanya selalu berkata, _baekhyun menghilang dan tidak ada yang tau keberadaannya_, banyak juga yang mengatakan bahwa _Baekhyun meninggal bunuh diri karna cintanya terhadaap anak dari kelurga kim tak terbalas_, membuat Kai mau tak mau menerima perjodohannya dengan Luhan 2 tahun lalu walau hatinya berteriak tak mau.

Kai tahu bahwa Baekhyun mulai lemah. Kai bahkan tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang setegar karang yang tetap kokoh walau terus di terjang ombak. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan bersamanya terbukti dengan cincin yang kini masih ia kenakan setelah enam tahun lamanya

" _selamat ya Lu, emm,, tuan Kim_ "Dan Kai pun menghargai seluruh kepalsuan Byun Baek yang seolah tak mengenalnya, mata indah itu tak bisa berbohong, Baekhyun kecewa dan ia terluka." _Jongiinie, kenalkan dia Baekhyun, dia sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri_ " Ucap Luhan sambil menggandeng lengan Jongin manja, _" senang berkanalan denganmu JongIN –shi_" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya namun Kai tak kunjung membalasnya, mata namja itu masih sibuk menatapi wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum palsu di balik rasa sakitnya. " "_Jongin~"_ panggil Luhan manja namun Kai sama sekali tak bergeming masih sibuk menatapi wajah namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu, Baekhyun .

Luhan merasa sedikit aneh melihat mereka berdua, kenapa Jonginnya menatap Baekhyun sebegitu intens, Jongin sama sekali tidak menjabat uluran tangan Baekhyun dah Oh... Tangan, cincin, Baekhyun= ada cincin di tangan Baekhyun. dan Luhan jadi teringat cincin yang Kai gunakan tadi, kalau tidak salah cincin itu sama seperti milik Baekhyun , " _Jongin boleh aku lihat cincinmu_ " Baekhyun tersentak dan segera menarik tangannya untuk membuka cincin yang ia kenakan dan memasukannya ke saku jazz yang ia kenakan ,Kai yang melihat tu mendengus kecewa dan tersenyum kecut

" _Baekhyun boleh aku lihat cincinmu_?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum tulusnya membuat hati Baekhyun sakit karna telah membohongi orang yang telah membantunya dari keterpurukan" _maaf Lu , sepertinya cincinku tertinggal di kamar mandi _" Baekhyun menjawab dengan menunjukan tangan kanannya, Luhan terlihat kecewa,jelas tadi ia melihat Baekhyun memakai cinicnnya " _kau ini, aku hanya ingin menyamakan cincinmu dengan cincin jongin, sepertinya hampir sama_" Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah terhadap Luhan sedang Kai mendengaus dengan lirih " _memang sama_" membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun tersentak " _apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu jongin_?" Baekhyun segera menyela "_ahh kau pasti salah dengar Lu, lebih baik kalian berdua berdansa saja, aku akan menikmati hidangan di pesta ini_" Baekhyun mengalihkan sedang Kai tak kunjung lepas menatapnya

"_maaf Luhan-shi, tapi bisa kupinjam Baekhyun sebentar_?" Taemin datang bagai malaikat penolong bagi Baekhyun dan mulai menggandeng tangan Baekhyun . meninggalkan dua pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu, tepatnya Luhan yang berbahagia dan Kai yang menderita Bisa bisanya kedua orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah meninggal..

...

" _kenapa kau tak jujur terhadap Luhan ?" _tanya Taemin " _sudah kubilang aku tak ingin mengecewakannya hyung_" Taemin menghela nafas, "_Kai mencarimu setelah ia pulang dari jepang, namun jejakmu sama sekali tak ia temukan_" Baekhyun tersenyum miris dengan sedikit rasa bahagia menjalar, setidaknya ia tahu Kai mencarinya walau sekarang ia juga tahu Kai akan meninggalkannya lagi untuk selamanya bersama orang lain, _Sahabatnya_.

" _bukankah mereka sangat serasi hyung_ " jawab Baekhyun ngawur dengan menatap kai dan luhan yang tengah berdansa di depan sana, " _apakah kau sakit?maksudku,,, hatimu?"_ tanya Taemin lagi dengan hati_hati karna Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan,dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala perlahan-lahan. _"tak masalah, hyung. Biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu ini berdua. Ini adalah moment terindah bagi mereka_"

" _ kau ini bodoh sekali Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak berontak?.dan membiarkan ini menjadi moment menyakitkan untukmu eoh, hahh "_

" _aku ingin, tapi aku lelah hyung_ " dan setetes air mata mengalir di mata indah Baekhyun.

"_Masa 6 tahun yang kuhabiskan bersama Luhan, memiliki makna yang cukup dalam. Luhan sudah seperti bagian dari keluargaku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi nya. Dan aku hanya ingin Luhan bahagia_"

Tepat saat itu Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun dari arah lantai balas tersenyum , Mereka berdansa dengan penuh rasa suka cita dan cinta. Baekhyun pun tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan mereka tepatnya Luhan Karna kai sama sekali tak ber ekspresi apa-apa. Tapi disaat yang sama, hati Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun akan kembali dalam kesendiriannya.

" _dan membiarkan kau sendiri menderita, ckk bodoh_"

cinta yang selama 6 tahun di tungguinya ternyata berbuah pahit, Baekhyun sendiri Tanpa seorang partner. Seorang partner yang menemani hatinya lagi. Seorang partner yang mengimbangi cahaya hatinya lagi. Sekarang mulai saat ini sudah Tak ada.

Sang partner sudah tak ada lagi di dalam hatinya. Ia pergi. Bersamaan dengan segenap rasa kekecewaan yang Baekhyun miliki. Ia pergi. Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit hatinya. Ia telah pergi.

Dan Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa teorinya salah. Baekhyun tak pernah mengira bahwa anggapannya tidak realistis. " _**hold me baby**_" "_**" bertahanlah untukku dengan segenap hatimu**_**"**Menunggunya kembali untuk menepati janji. _**" Hanya memegang janjiku baekki"**_

Lagi-lagi, Tuhan telah menunjukkan kuasanya. Ia mendahului pemikiran Baekhyun. Selang tak lama, " _maukah kau berdansa denganku Baekhyun-shi_" Baekhyun tersentak .

Kedua mata kelam yang setara dengan kelamnya tengah malam itu mulai menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Kedua mata kelam yang seakan menghipnotis Baekhyun. Menghipnotisnya untuk melakukan semua yang ia perintahkan.

Hening.

Sepi.

Hampa.

hal itulah yang mewarnai interaksi Kai dan Baekhyun pertama kalinya setelah 6 tahun mereka tak jumpa dan sapa. Mereka hanya terdiam dengan seluruh pertemuan tak terduga ini.

"Baekkie ..."

Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tak mendengar suaranya. Suara baritonnya saat ia menyebut kan nama '_**Baekki'**_ .

Partner. Pasangan. Baekhyun akui bahwa Baekhyun sangat merindukan suaranya. Bisikannya. Hembusan nafasnya. Baekhyun bahkan merindukan sentuhannya. Dekapannya. Pelukannya. Kehangatannya. Baekhyun merindukan semua itu. Dan Kai menginginkan semua itu pula.

"_Baek.. kau kenapa, ayolah ini pestaku, pestamu juga, Jongin mengajakmu berdansa ?_" suara Luhan mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun dari fantasinya

" _Aa' nde.. Kai-shi"_ Luhan menyeryit bingung dengan panggilan Baekhyun , sedang kai hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya

Kai . Sebuah nama yang akan Baekhyun sebutkan untuk Kai-nya. Baekhyun hanya akan menyebutnya jongin jika ikatan mereka terputus. Dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa ikatan mereka tak sepenuhnya terputus.

Kai menuntun Baekhyun ke tengah tengah lantai dansa , Luhan yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum tapi ia juga heran melihat Baekhyun bertingkah tak seperti biasanya,

"_Aku masih mencintaimu_" bisik Kai membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Tapi setelah 6 tahun berlalu, alangkah baiknya jika mereka menjaga kesopanan dan sikap di hadapan keluarga kim. Baekhyun hanya ingin menjaga kelakuannya. Kim Jongin-nya sudah menjadi calon suami sahabatnya sendiri bukan dirinya

Baekhyun hanya diam, tetap saling memandaang satu sama lain hingga lagu pun di putar mengalun, beruntung kelurga Kim sibuk menjamu para tamu, sehingga sedikit melupakan kehadiran Baekhyun dari fokusnya,

Kai Ia terlihat menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun pun mulai menautkan kedua alisnya. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah kai yang tampak...kecewa. Ya. Ia tampak kecewa saat Baekhyun sama sekali tak menanggapai ucapannya

Dan baekhyun sedih , Sebuah ekspresi yang ia tampakkan. Kesedihan. Ia sedih karena ia mengira bahwa kai sudah tak lagi menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya. Dan betapa salahnya

" _bagaimana kabarmu_?" Kai berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun lagi

"_aku baik-baik saja, Kim jongin-shi . Kehidupanku saat tinggal bersama Luhan sungguh jauh dari kata tidak baik_." Kai menganggukkan kepala mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, dan ia mengerti mengapa ia tak menemukan baekhyunnya di rumahnya sendiri.

Lega.

Itulah yang saat ini tergambar diparas tampan namja berkuit tan itu. Ia lega. Ia lega karena Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan tinggal jauh dari keluarganya yang sangat membenci Baekhyun dan sering melukai perasaanya dengan cemohan dan cacci..

" _aku mencarimu,,,"_ Baekhyun melakukan gerak memutar dan merapatkan tubuhnya kembali di dada kai, "_dan aku lelah menunggu, Kai~"_ kai yang mendengar hanya menghela nafas, kai tahu ia telah mengecewakan Baekhyun dengan pertunangana ini, tapi ia juga bersyukur, berkat pertunangn ini dia kembali di pertemukan dengan Baekhyu-nya, yah bagaimanapun kondisinya dan posisinya saat ini, Kai masih menganggap Baekhyun adalah miliknya

Kai juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun saat ini menyimpan sebuah kehancuran. Sepertinya, Tuhan memberikan penderitaan yang sama terhadap mereka , mereka tak tahu yang mana yang lebih menyakitkan. Berusaha melupakan atau berusaha untuk menanti.

"_waktu cepat berlalu ya. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Kai-ku akan benar-benar menikah dengan orang lain "_ Baekhyun, Ia membuka topik pembicaraan. Ia mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang aktif. Ia ingin mengimbangi kepasifan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Kai menunjuk telunjuknya ke arah bibir mungil Baekhyun dan menggeleng , Baekhyun pun hanya melayangkan sebuah senyuman ringan. Baekhyun kembali memakai topeng kepalsuannya.

Diam-diam, Luhan terus memperhatikan mereka di lantai Dansa ,entah mengapa hatinya merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal melihat Baekhyun dan Kai berdansa, mereka seolah telah memahami satu sama lain. namun ia juga berfikir tentang kekasih Baekhyun yang Baekhyun ceritakan meninggalkannya pergi untuk kembali kepelukan Baekhyun lagi, dan Luhan berfikir bahwa Baekhyun sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Dari tatapannya terhadap Kai, Baekhyun terlihat sangat membutuhkan keasihnya. Namun,Luhan hanya terdiam dengan itu, Haruskah Luhan meminjamkan kekasihnya kepada sahabatnya?. Luhan memalingkan pandanganya saat wajah Kai bertumpu di pundak Baekhyun, Luhan Terdiam di kursi tamu dengan raut yang sulit di gambarkan, dia cemburu itu pasti, namun Luhan tahu Baekhyun merindukan kekasihnya. Namun meminjamkan kekasih! ahhh ,,, itu pemikiran yang bodoh menurutnya,

« »« »« »

**Building Faith On Love**

« »« »« »

_**Biarlah luka yang mendewasakanku dan biarlak perih yang melatih ragaku,**_

_**luka yang tlah kau beri biarlah jadi penguji,**_

_**walau aku telah terjebak pesonamu,namun kini ku akan terbang jauh lari dari perih ini**_

_**tapi ... **_

_**aku terlanjur cinta**_

_**pada dirimu...**_

_**...**_

Sejak hari pertunagan itu, dimana baekhyun dan Kai di pertemukan sekaligus di permainkan oleh takdir, mereka benar-benar tersiksa, mereka ingin berteriak kepada takdir yang mempermainkan perasaan mereka, Kai terus merajuk, memohon agar pertunangannya dengan Luhan di batalkan namun nihil karna oranga tua –nya tahu alasan kai adalah Baekhyun, membatalkan pertunangan sedang pesta pernikahan mereka akan di gelar 1 minggu lagi, ohh... keluarga kim merasa anaknya sudah mulai gila karna Byun Baekhyun, dari dulu mereka memang tidak menyukai Baekhyun,

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dalam tangis hatinya, waktu begitu cepat bergulir, akankah ia bisa melupakan kai-nya, membiarkan kai-nya hidup bahagia bersama sahabatnya dan menyisakan luka untuk dirinya sendiri, bodoh, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin Luhan kecewa, berulang kali kai mengajaknya lari dari kenyataan, namun ia terus menolak dengan alasan Luhan , hingga waktu serasa semakin menghimpit hatinya. Walau tak adil bagi Baekhyun ia tetap harus melepas Luhan dan Kai. Mata sipitnyapun terlihat semakin membengkak karna menangis setiap malam menyadari hal menyakitkan itu, Kai tak lagi mengajaknya untuk bertemu, apa Kai sudah lelah menolak dan berontak sehingga ia menerima begitu saja pernikahan ini dan membiarkan Baekhyun terluka kembali , takdir akankah sekejam ini.

...

Malam ini tepat malam dimana Baekhyun masih bisa mengklaim Kai adalah miliknya , karna besok Kainya, sudah bukan menjadi miliknya tetapi sahabat baiknya, bahkan Baekhyun menahan tangis di tengah sakit hatinya demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya ia ikut andil dalam pemilihkan tuxedo yang pas untuk pernikahan sahabat dan kekasihnya sendiri, miris, bahkan Baekhyun sempat berhayal bahwa yang akan menginjakan kakinya di altar pernikahan adalah dirinya dan Kai, bukan Luhan dan Kai, gila memang, menghayalkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin, setidaknya dalam hayalannya Baekhyun bisa memiliki Kai seutuhnya,, yah.. walau dalam hayalannya saja itu sudah cukup untuknya

" _Lu , istirahatlah besok kau harus bangun pagi , ingat besok adalah hari spesial untukmu dan Jongin_" titah Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk dan memasuki kamarnya, Luhan meremat dadanya dari balik pintu, apakah ia jahat terhadap orang yang sudah ia anggapa adiknya sendiri, ia semakin di bayangi rasa bersalah, mungkinkah pilihanya benar, melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang setiap hari menyiratkan kesedihan di tambah mata sipitnya yang bengkak, Luhan tahu Baekhyun mengais tiap malam dan tersiksa, haruskah ia egois, dan saat Luhan akan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang terdengar suara bantingan dari arah pintu luar membuatnya segera melihat apa yang terjadi, dan dari jendela Luhan dapat melihat Baekhyun berlari tergesa tanpa mengenakan jaketnya padahal udara malam ini lumayan menusuk sampai sipitnya mengularkan cairan kembali namun ia terus berlari, "_sesuatu terjadi"_, pikir Luhan, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti, _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi_?

...

" _**tolonglah kai, dia membutuhkanmu baek"**_

"_**dia mabuk berat hanya kau yang bisa menennagkannya , jika kau tidak menghentikannya bisa ku pastikn dia overdosis**_"

Pembicaraannya dengan Taemin di line telphone tadi membuat fikiran Baekhyun kacau, kai tidak boleh meninggalkannya lagi,

"_**dan keesokan harinya kau akan mendapatkan tubuhnya kaku tak bernyawa lagi"**_

Braaak

Melihat sekeliling apartement yang tlakh lama tak ia kunjungi, menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut dengan nafas yang memburu, menunggu sekejap untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan Baekhyun melihat botol demi botol minuman keras bercampur obat sesak nafas berserakan di lantai yang di lapisi karpet berwarna maroon itu, botol demi botol. Ada botol di mana-mana di ruang utama ruang tengah tv dan terakhir di dalam kamar, baekhyun kembali menangis melihat berpuluh-puluh botol minuman keras mengotori apartemen kai, yang baekhyun tahu kai tidak suka minuman keras seperti ini, " ka~kai" lirihnya dan terus memanggil nama itu hingga menjadi sebuah teriakan saat tak ada sahutan, _Kai tidak ada , apa dia sedang pergi?,_ tapi baekhyun berfikir kai terlalu mabuk untuk berjalan bahkan melihat atau bereaksi sekalipun. Perlahan baekhyun mengarahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi yang terbuka namun tak ada suara gemercik air dari dalamnya, kemungkinan besar kai tidak ada di kamar mandi, namun kaki mungilnya terus menuntunnya untuk melangkah mendekati kamar mandi itu

DEG

"Kai ~" menenggelamkan diri di dalan badtube " kai hiks~" melihatnya tersiksa baekhyun tidak bisa baekhyun segera membawa kai keluar dari dalam badtube dengan air yang sangat dingin itu kai-nya tetap memejamkan mata dengan kulit tan-nya yang kini memucat seperti tak ter aliri darah, baekhyun menekan kuat dada kai menutup jalan pernafasannya dan memberi nafas buatan menekan dada kai terus menerus baekhyun hanya berharap bahwa kai akan kembali sadar dengan cepat di pelukannya, sesungguhnya baekhyun tak tahan melihat kai melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, seolah tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikannya dengan baik. Apa Semua termasuk kedua orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan dan harta mereka sehingga untuk melihat apa yang anaknya lakukanpun tak berarti. Apakah mereka rela anaknya tertekan dengan pernikahan yang tak anaknya inginkan? " Baek-Baekki" mata kelam itu terbuka, hanya tangis yang baekhyun keluarkan saat mendengar kai memanggil namanya, " bodoh kenapa kau melakukan hal ini" dan memeluk kai yang basah kuyup dan mengigil dengan tubuh mungilnya yang tak lebih hangat mengingat ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan sweater ataupu jaket di tengah malam yang dingin ini, " ter-teruslah di pelukanku baekki" mengatakan bahwa hal itu membuat nya merasa lebih baik, yang menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kai derita di dalam hatinya. Rasa sakit bahwa ia yang menyebabkan hubungannyasemakin memburuk , termasuk kondisinya saat ini yang bisa di bilang buruk juga, seperti orang mati setengah hidup yang berjalan di sekitar,Kai tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun , sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, bagi Kai Baekhyun adalah nafasnya untuk terus bertahan hidup, " tidak kai, kau memiliki Luhan sekarang bukan aku lagi .. hiks'' mengatakan bahwa Kai bukan untuk dirinya namun pelukan yang kini tengah ia lakukan bersama dengan Kai tidak mengatakan hal yang ia ucapkan, pelukan mereka terlalu posesif untuk saling memiliki untuk mengisaratkan betapa mereka tak bisa saling meninggalkan, Kai menggeleng lemah, ia menatap manik Baekhyun. "Kau adalah alasan aku hidup baekki" Baekhyun alasan untuk ini dan kai berharap bisa membawa rasa sakit di hati Baekhyun ke arah sebaliknya,kebahagiaan, namun keadaan harus membawanya meninggalakn.

" Aku.. tidak bisa menikah dengan Luhan'' dan Baekhyun menangis sejadinya, Kai menyiksa dirinya sendiri, menunjukan pemberontakannya dengan menyiksa dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar membuat diri Baekhyun yang melihatnya juga merasa tersiksa.

" kau minum untuk melupakan masalah dan perasaan sakit yang ada kau tahu itu sama saja dengan perlahan-lahan bunuh diri hiks...~"

" kau tahu Baekki aku tidak akan melakukan ini, jika saja..." parau Kai, dan Baekhyun menyela "Aku tahu bahwa kau sakit tetapi apa kau berfikir aku lebih baik darimu,kau tidak harus melakukan hal bodoh ini, minum – minuman keras harus ada batas. Aku masih mencintaimu kai, percayalah...aku merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan darimu ..hukss."

" uljima~ baby" mengelus pipi pucat Baekhyun dengan tangan lemahnya

" _kau minum untuk membuatmu mati rasa eoh?,hal itu hanya melupakan dunia untuk sesaat, kau melupakanku, semua orang. Bagaimana khawatirnya diriku , bagaimana kecemasanku , dan aku hanya bisa menagis menjalani semua takdir kita ini"_

Setidaknya Baekhyun hanya ingin orang di sekitarnya bahagia dan biarkan dirinya yang tersiksa, "_Bagaimana aku hanya menyerah pada takdir, dan kita tidak akan bisa mengubah takdir sampai kapanpun Kai, Anda orang yang lebih baik dariku.."_ mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu membuat otak Kai tidak bisa bekerja lagi. Amarah menyeruak di dalamnya dan baekhyun menyadari raut perubahan di wajah kai , ketidak terimaanya , kai menolak kata-kata Baekhyun, tubuhnya sudah memanas dilingkupi amarah , _"biarkan cinta kita mati di dalamnya"_ dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu sambil meremas kuat dada kirirnya , mereka terlihat seperti raga tanpa jiwa saat ini . Kilauan(senyuman) yang mengisaratkan perjuangan cinta mereka seakan hilang seiring dengan keluarnya ucapan Baekhyun tadi, sepasang mata sedih kembali pada tatapan mereka. _Bagaimana Tuhan bisa melakukan hal ini kepada kami_, dan pada saat seperti inilah Kai ingin membawa Baekhyun di lengannya untuk mengambil langkah menjauhi rasa sakit dan menolak takdir, _kita sudah cukup menderita seperti itu_.

Menarik wajah Baekhyun membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan menuntut, berujung pada sebuah nafsu sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit dan kekesalan, amarah yang berujung terhadap nafsu, surga dunia..

Waktupun menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari Baekhyun menyeret Kai meninggalkan Apartementnya dan membawanya pulang ke kediaman keluarga Kim setelah membereskan penampilan Kai yang terlihat seperti raga tanpa jiwa, jangan lupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun harus melepaskan kai-nya untuk Luhan _sahabatnya_

Beberapa jam lagi , tepat pukul 09;00 nanti kai sudah bukanlah pathnernya lagi, kai akan pergi

" _Masuklah"_

" _Aku tidak bisa, sudah ku bilang bukan_" Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membawa Kai kedalam pelukannya kembali, pelukan suka cita, _" percayalah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau telah bersama orang lain"_ Kai manarik pelukan Baekhyun paksa _" aku tidak suka kau terus menyuruhku bersama orang lain dan membiarkanmu terluka, jika memang itu maumu, itu sama saja dengan kau menyuruhku mati Byun Baek,,,"_ Baekhyun terdiam, tatapan Kai terlihat jelas kekesalan dan amarah _" ...menyuruhku mati secara perlahan"_ dan dengan kata itu kai meninggalkan Baekhyun memasuki halaman rumahnya yang sudah terlihat ramai dengan hiasan di sana-sininya. Kai membenci pernikahannya saat ini

...

Waktu menunjukan pukul 08:30 pagi, dan hanya dalam hitungan menit semuanya akan berubah, semuanya bagi diri Baekhyun, Kai dan Luhan,

Luhan dapat melihat di halaman rumah keluarga Kim , Kai yang tengah berbincang dengan keluarganya dan Baekhyun yang tengah menata minuman beralkohol rendah tak jauh dari tempat Kai, dengan senyum palsu di seluruh mereka, mencoba berpura-pura bahwa semuanya itu baik. Tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa mereka berada di luar kendali ketidak relaan, Luhan terus bergelut dengan batinnya dan mencoba untuk menunjukkan orang-orang yang bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, walau kini Luhan telah tahu semuanya mendengar cerita Taemin sepupu Kai tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Jongin, di tambah kejadian semalam yang dilihatnya dimana ia melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin-nya terlihat sangat menderita dan miris, membohongi perasaan mereka demi kebahagiaan orang lain yang sejujurnya adalah kebahagiaan yang sia-sia, semu, dan Luhan juga melihat dimana Kai menyentuh Baekhyun sebegitu intim dan posesivnya, dan hatinya Luhan pun berantakan _"Lu.. apa kau sudah siap?"_ dan suara Baekhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunanya , hanya senyuman simpul yang terlihat terpaksa dai bibir Luhan, _**" haruskah aku merengut kebahagiaan orang lain?"**_ kemudian luhan mulai kehilangan keteguhan hatinya ia ingin menolak tapi _ia " aku siap Baek_", sedikit demi sedikit dan Luhan berdiri menatap ALtar di hadapannya dengan kecemasan, apakah benar ini pilihannya, namun Baekhyun mengandeng tangannya untuk mendekati altar itu hingga tanpa terasa kini ia telah berdiri di altar pernikahannya dengaan _**kim jongin'**_ dan di sini Luhan semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Luhan bukan orang yang sekejam itu, altar ini bukan tempatnya , seharusnya Baekhyun berdiri disini bersama-sama dengan Kainya tetapi hal-hal negativ memaksanya untuk tetap egois, selangkah lagi semuanya selesai, selangkah lagi Kai akan menjadi miliknya dan selangkah lagi pula ia akan menjadi orang yang sangat egois sekaligus kejam merenggut kekasih orang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri .

Suhu dan Kyungsoo pun sudah nampak terlihat datang kemudian Chanyeol dan Sehun, Chen dan Xiumin pun juga. Acara sepertinya akan segera dimulai Luhan menunduk dalam,hanya tinggal menunggu waktu memulai dan mengakhiri semuanya . Kai terlihat mendekat ke arah Luhan dengan sang ibu, tatapan mataitu kosong dan pertanyaan kenapa Kai selalu menjauh darinya semenjak hari pertunangannya pun terjawab _" apa kalian sudah siap?"_ tanya sang pastur , luhan melirik ke rah kai sekilas dengan pandangan sendunya " aku siap " jawabnya walau hatinya tak yakin , _" apakah anda siap kim-jongin-shi?''_ tanya pastur lagi saat Kai sama sekali tak bergeming dan terus menunduk, lama Kai tak menjawab membuat Luhan menyentuh pundaknya dan sukses membuat Kai mengangkat wajahnya , Luhan kaget, Kai menangis _" aku tidak siap Lu.."_ membuat semua orang terkesiap dengan jawabannya _" apa yang kau katakan jongin" teriak Eomma Kai. _pundak Luhan bergetar seharusnya dari awal ia tahu, pernikahan ini tidak harus terjadi _" Pasangan cincin ini segalanya bagiku Luhan, maaf_" dengan memperlihatkan cincin di jari tangan kanannya dan melepas cincin yang Luhan pasang sebulan lalu mengembalikannya kepada sang pemilik _" Kai apa yang kau lakukan_ " teriak Baekhyun di tengah para undangan yang datang membuat suasana semakin tegang " _dia sangat berarti bagiku_" menunjuk Baekhyun tanpa melihatnya dan seharusnya Luhan sadar diri karna ia telah mengetahuinya lebih dulu sebelum ini semua terjadi

Kai menuruni altar dan menggambil sebotol wine di meja prasmanan ,Baekhyun yang melihatnya tersentak, tidak, _**Kai tidak boleh minum lagi,efek mabuk yang semalam mungkin juga belum sepenuhnya pulih**_ ,Kai mengambil botol dan minum; cara cepat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit pergi dari ketertekanan ini.

" _apa yang kau lakukan kai , apa kau sudah gila eoh, kau tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya"_ teriak nyonya _kim " aku mempunyai jalan hidupku sendiri, aku mempunyai takdirku sendiri, dan keputusanku ada di tanganku , BUKAN DI TANGANMU"_ Dan bentakan Kai di akhir membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan hal itu terkesiap, Kai bahkan membentak ibunya sendiri . Kai terus meminum minuman yang ada, semua orang tak bergeming termasuk Baekhyun, sedang Luhan hanya bisa menangis di atas altar .

Kai terduduk dengan tangis melemparkan botol minumannya yang telah habis, merenungkan kehidupan kekacauan menyerang jiwanya, kai mulai menangis, sulit untuk melangkah dan Baekhyun ingin merengkuh tubuh itu namun lagi-lagi ego menghalangi, Baekhyun ingin marah akan sifat kai yang menurutnya kekanakan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara yang salah , bukankah ini masih bisa dibicarakan dengan baik pikirnya

" _pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi"_ teriak kai dan berlari meninggalkan pesta itu setelah melempar jaz-nya, Setelah itu keheningan menyapa disusul dengan bisik-bisik yang tak mengenakan yang menjurus ke arah keluarga Kim, rasa malu sudah pasti ada, kesal jangan di tanyakan , dia tambah keluarga Kim sangat terpandang semua hal itu sudah pasti adanya, Luhan merasakan marah dan sakit untuk mengampuni membiarkan semuanya menjadi kacau dan hancur begitu saja dengan pemberontakan kim jongin. _" gwemchana?"_ tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap pundak Luhan yang bergetar _" kenapa kau tak jujur padaku Baek.. hiks, jika kau jujur dari awal mungkin semuanya tak akan seperti ini_" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, kaget dengan apa yang Luhan katakan sudah pasti, Luhan lambat laun pasti akan mengetahuinya _"aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk memberitahu bahwa kai adalah segalanya bagiku, untuk mengatakan bahwa segala sesuatu akan menjadi mudah. Melihatmu bahagia itu adalah salah satu kebahagiaanku Lu "_

" _bodoh, kau membuatku seolah aku adalah orang terkejam di dunia ini dengan merebut kekasih sahabatku sendiri eoh"_ Luhan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun

" _biarpun aku berkata jujur , semua tidak akan menjadi baik Lu?"_ dan Luhan terdiam,

Gunjingan tak mengenakan mulai terdengar di sekitarnya yang ter arah ke arah Baekhyun

"_Kejarlah Baek, kebahagiaanmu yang kau tunggu selama enam tahun ini ada di hadapanmu, kau masih bisa mengejarnya"_ entah kenapa Luhan merasa kesal saat melihat tatapan meremehkan yang terarah ke arah Baekhyun ,Tiba-tiba mereka berbalik dan melihat mereka, tepatnya ke arah Baekhyun dengan menatap tidak terima kan hal itu.

" _**Berhenti menatap sahabatku seperti itu dan pergi kalian.."**_ emosi Luhan

« »« »« »

**Building Faith On Love**

« »« »« »

_"Pernahkah kamu mendengar sesuatu tentang Jongin?"_ Luhan berbisik, takut untuk bertanya. Semenjak hancurnya hari pernikahannya dengan Jongin , Baekhyun hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun di depan jendela kamarnya, menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya, makian keluarga kim kembali di terima, cacian dan hinaan kembali melayang ke arahnya, tak seharusnya Kai melarikan diri,bukankah Baekhyun telah menyuruhnya bersama Luhan , walau sejujurnya ia tak _rela "aku bahkan tidak layak untuk tahu apa-apa tentang kim jongin lagi. Aku membuat kesalahan, membuat dia melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan_" Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi dingin ,mengatakan dengan suara yang datar dan Luhan bisa melihat air mata di matanya.

"_Aku khawatir sekarang, seperti terjadi sesuatu kepadanya dan ini adalah salahku.. andai aku tidak egois untuk meneruskan pernikahan bodoh itu, mung..." _

_"Please Lu.."_ potong Baekhyun , _" semua sudah terjadi"_

"_Baek,kamu harus membantu dia,aku tahu kau masih peduli kepada nya, aku tahu kau menghawatirkan kai-mu, aku tahu bagaimana cemasnya dirimu, aku dapat melihat seberapa besar rasa sayangmu untuknya setelah 6 tahun kau menunggu, bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi , kamu masih peduli tentang dirinya."_

" _entahlah Lu, mungkin Kai, memang bukan takdirku"_ dan sebelum Luhan menjawab,

BRAKK

Taemin datang dengan nafas memburu "OH GOD! AKU MENEMUKAN DIA! " jeritan Taemin dengan nafas memburu di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Taemin, kentara jelas kekhawatirannya _"Bagaimana Apakah dia, dia baik-baik saja?di Mana dia hyung? Dimana?"_ menguncang bahu Taemin keraas melupakan ucapannya kepada Luhan beberapa menit lalu, Luhan benar, Baekhyun membutuhkan kai, begitupun sebaliknya . " _tenangkan dirimu baek"_ Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun dari belakang, Baekhyun menunggu. Taemin masih bungkam, terlihat jelas gurat kesedihan di wajah namja itu _" Taem kumohon..."_ melas Baekhyun dan Taemin menghela nafas berat _"Mereka menemukan Jongin tetapi mereka tidak dapat membawanya ke rumah sakit atau membawanya pulang karena dia mengancam akan bunuh diri jika ada yang berani mendekatinya, " _katanya dengan suara lirih._ "oh , ayolah, apakah Jongin gila melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!?"_ Teriakan Luhan "_Ia membutuhkan mu Baek"_ lanjut Luhan yang di angguki oleh Taemin, Baekhyun terdiam, tubuhnya seakan lemas, apakah Kai senekad itu, ini hanya masalah hubungan, kenapa ia menyangkut pautkannya dengan nyawa, dan kenapa kai-nya menjadi sebodoh ini tak berfikir _realistis "orang tuanya, tidak akan membiarkanku mendekatinya"_ Taemin menggeleng _" mereka pasti akan mengerti, ini menyengkut nyawa anak mereka "_ Baekhyun terdiam begitupun dengan Taemin membuat Luhan yang melihatnya merasa geram _" Jadi satu-satunya hal yang dapat kita lakukan adalah menunggu, menunggu jongin mati eoh?"_ Luhan berkata sarkas, Baekhyun menurutnya lelet, "Itu tepat" jawab Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Taemin terkesiap " _kau gila eoh"_ teriak Luhan ,dan dengan itu mereka pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang shock.

Brukk

Baekhyun lemas dan terduduk dengan linangan air mata _"di Mana dia?,, hiks Apakah kau baik-baik saja kai,, hiks,,boddoh?" _Baekhyun merintih seorang diri . Taemin berbalik untuk _sesaat "Di sebuah pondok kayu pinggir pantai .pulau jeju_"

« »« »« »

dan di sini lah Baekhyun berpijak , menginjakan kakinya di sebuah pasir putih, berdiri di luar rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu. Mereka(orang tua kai) mengatakan kepada Baekhyun apa yang terjadi setelah acara pernikahan itu. Bagaimana kai melarikan diri dan mereka belum menemukan kai sampai sekarang, bahwa tidak ada satupun yang tahu keadaan kai saat ini. bagaimana mereka menemukan banyak botol racun di dalam apartement anaknya tetapi mereka tahu bahwa kai masih hidup.

Dan Baekhyun mengambil langkah untuk menemukannya kembali,Baekhyun membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan sebuah rumah satu petak yang terbuat dari kayu , lebih tepat di bilang pondok, bahkan terlihat kumuh, apa mungkin kai disini? , mata sipitnya mnenelusuri setiap inci ruangan itu dan Baekhyun melihat bayangan berbaring di tempat tidur Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa kai tengah menangis, Baekhyun pun tak terasa ikut menangis _" Aku melakukan hal bodoh telah melepaskanmu kai_" sebab itu Kai menyakiti dirinya sendiri bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Ada botol yang berdiri di atas meja dapur dan mereka semua kosong. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Kai mengubah posisi tidur tapi matanya tetap terpejam dengan sebuah ringisan di bibir tebalnya , Kai memiringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang bahkan terbuat dari kayu tanpa alas, bisa di bayangkan betapa keras dan dinginnya ranjang kayu itu, itu bukanlah tempat kenyamanan untuk tidur, kai biasa tidur di ranjang yang empuk terlapisi selimut dan badcover yang tebal dan hangat, dan itu semakin menyiksa dirinya. Baekhyun melangkah semakin dekat dan Baekhyun terkesiap saat melihat tubuh Kai. Ada bekas luka pada tubuh nya dan itu tidak sedikit,tubuh tegap itu rapuh dengan luka di mana-mana, membuat Baekhyun semakin takut, luka sayatan di bagian lengan dada dan perut yang dibuat oleh pisau saku yang berbaring di lantai dengan bercak darah. _Apa yang terjadi denganmu kai?,_ _apa yang aku lakukan sehingga membuat mu bertindak sejauh ini?_ Tiba-tiba kai menggeliat kembali, bangun dengan terengah tetapi mengerang segera setelah rasa sakit pada bagia tubuhnya terasa, tetapi sepertinya Kai tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun disisinya sekarang. Dan kai kembali ke tempat tidur , meringkuk, membungkus diri dengan selimut yang sangat tipis, dan itu tidak bisa di sebut dengan selimut itu lebih cocok di sebut kain bahkan baekhyun dapat melihat kain yang kai gunakan untuk selimut itu transparaan sama sekali tidak tebal dan tidak ada kehangatan, dan Baekhyun juga dapat melihat bagaimana kurusnya tubuh tegap itu, abs yang dulu ada semakin menghilang _Apakah kau tidak makan apa-apa minggu terakhir ini? _

"kai" baekhyun berbisik tetapi kai tidak bereaksi pada gumaman yang terdengar, Baekhyun memberanikan diri unruk mengelus surai hitam itu, " kai , ini aku , Baekhyun'' dan _jawabanmu "kamu telah memberitahuku , menyuruhku untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu, kau sama saja akan membunuhku secara perlahan baekki"_! Baekhyun hanya mendengar bisikan lirih itu dari bibir tebal kai ,. Baekhyun meremat dadanya , bodoh, ia tahu mengatakan bahwa dunia adalah tempat yang lebih baik tanpa dirinya adalah pemikiran yang bodoh, lihat sekarang, Kai malah menyiksa dirinya semakin parah. Baekhyun hanya berharap ini semua mimpi, tapi, mimipi tak sesakit ini, ini terasa nyata, karna sakit ini memang nyata , _" jika kau hanya ingin membayang-bayangiku dan membuatku semakin tersiksa, lebih baik kau enyah dari otakku, aku tidak butuh ilusimu, aku butuh baekhyunku'_' dan, ohh... apakah kai, bermimpi? Apakah kai berfikir bahwa baekhyun adalah ? _"kai, aku nyata dan aku di sini"_ dan air mata Baekhyun kembali terjun mengotori pipi mulusnya yang kini sembab dan merah

_"Benar"_ Kai membalas lirih sebelum kembali menggerang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang,,, oh...astaga kepalanya mengeluarkan darah " _Kaiii... gwemchana ..hiks?"_ Baekhyun berusaha merengkuh tubuh itu " _pergi, aku tidak butuh ilusimu Baekhyun"_ bentak Kai ia mabuk di tengah rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya sepertinya Baekhyun perlu untuk meyakinkan Kai bahwa Baekhyun selalu disini disisinya dan bahwa Baekhyun nyata, berjuang bagi-Nya. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menarik selimut dan beranjak menaiki ranjang kayu yang benar saja dingin menembus kulit Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbaring disisi kai ,kai masih tidak bergerak, jadi Baekhyun bergerak lebih dekat, merengkuh tubuh tegap itu dari belakang awalnya. lalu kemudian menarik wajah Kai untuk menghadapnya, memposisikan wajah itu di dada Baekhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh Kai , _'' apa sekareang kau bisa merasakan. Aku nyata Kai? merasakanku bahwa aku di sini, tepat di pelukanmu dan memelukmu'' _tidak ada jawaban, kai terdiam .

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana darah pekat di kepala kai menembus pakaian bagian dadanya tepat kepala kai bersandar , Baekhyun tetap mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kai bahwa ia benar-benar ada untuk Kai. "_baekki ,apa ini benar-benar kamu?"_ Baekhyun mengangguk "_nde",_ Kai menarik wajahnya untuk dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun dan tangannya yang terdapat banyak lukan sayatan itu mengelus wajah Baekhyun secara perlahan .

"_Jika kamu nyata disini hanya untuk meninggalkanku , lebih baik silakan tinggalkan? Aku sudah selesai berpura-pura bahagia tanpamu baekki, selama enam tahun aku tersiksa tanpamu, aku tidak sanggup jika harus hidup selamanya tanpa dirimu"_ Baekhyun memejamkan matanya membuat lelehan cairan bening yang melewati matanya itu kembali jatuh, merasakan tangan penuh luka orang yang ia kasihi hinggap di wajahnya, mengelus tangan itu kembali dengan sayang

" _aku menunggu , selalu menunggumu selama enam tahun ini , dan selama enam tahun pula aku hampir lelah menunggu, tapi aku percaya bahwa kamu akan kembali kepadaku, bahkan setelah semua yang pernah kita lawan, kekangan, restu, kepercayaan, emosi, kebencian dan cacian, semua pernah aku lewati bersamamu kai, Aku punya mimpi begitu lama untuk bisa kembali di lengan mu, mengandeng kekasihku dan memeluknya kembali dan aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku bisa menangani jika ini adalah satu lagi mimpi yang harus aku lewati, cobaan untuk kita."_ Kai menarik tubuh Baekhyun , menempelkan kembali tubuh mereka semakin merapat. " _jangan tinggalkan akau, aku mohon,"_ Baekhyun menarik nafas lelah _"Ini bukan mimpi kai, aku di sini."_ Dan dengan itu Baekhyun menciumnya dalam.

Itu ciuman yang mengatakan bahwa saya tidak menyesal menjalani semua ini , derita dan kasih sayang , kekangan dan dukungan selama menjalin kasih dengan kai-nya , dan baekhyun berjanji tidak akan berjalan bersebrangan arah lagi dengan kai-nya, ia akan selalu ada untuk kekasihnya , _**kim jongin .**_

Kai menarik Baekhyun bahkan lebih dekat, menjalankan jarinya meskipun rambut Baekhyun melukai luka di jari-jari tangannya dan itu terasa perih, namun kai tidak peduli, biarkan luka di seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan perih karna belum mengering dan sembuh tapi kai bersukur karna ia merasakan kedamaian di hatinya, luka di hatinya karna lelah menunggu sekian lama dan mencari, kini dengan kesabaran ia menemukan titik jernih dan kesejukan dia medapatkan Baekhyun nya kembali . _" Tuhan... aku sangat merindukan orang ini_"guman Kai dan tidak lama Kai kembali menciumnya dalam . Tapi Baekhyun segera menarik ciuman itu hingga terputus dan benang saliva sebagai penghubung , paru-paru mereka memerlukan udara untuk bernafas meskipun mereka tidak ingin melepas, kai hendak kembali ingin mencium Baekhyun , mencoba untuk mengambil rasa sakit sekali lagi dan menghilangkannya untuk selamanya ,menggantikannya dengan kebahagiaan.

kini Baekhyun dan Kai telah selesai menunggu takdir kisah cintanya . Satu-satunya hal yang berarti bagi baekhyun adalah kai , yang berbaring di tempat tidur, terengah-engah, berusaha untuk menghambat baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan menghilang lagi, sehingga ia tidak akan kembali ke dalam kegelapan. _"Kau di sini baekki" _bisiknya. dan jawaban baekhyun _"aku , disini untukmu kai"_ menggelus pipi tirus kai, rahang tegas namjanya _"Kau di sini, kau di sini,kau disi Baekki, kau kembali kepadaku_" merantai kata-katanya, _" Selalu dan selamanya Kai, nae sarang" _ rasa senang dan kebahagiaannya. mereka memiliki jalan panjang untuk pergi untuk mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan dalam mimpi mereka selama ini ke tempat mereka bermimpi dari awal, tapi ini adalah awal, awal yang baru. Baekhyun selesai menunggu, mereka mengambil tindakan sehingga mereka dapat menyimpan namja yang sangat mereka cintai di hati mereka .

cinta, sehingga menyelamatkan hubungan mereka dari kegelapan, dan patah hati.

...

_Perjalannan panjang dan melelahkan_

_demi menemukan sebuah keajaiban dalam cinta_

_melawan takdir yang terasa percuma_

_Deraian air mata dalam setiap langkah tanpa mengenal waktu_

_Dan..._

_Ketika harapan-harapan kian menjauh, haruskah mereka menyerah pada ke adaan?_

_Akhirnya..._

_takdir juga lah yang akan mempertemukan mereka dalam sebuah cinta_

_Cinta yang hakiki._

END

Wuehehehhehe bagaimana chingu, absurd yah, ending-nya gak jelas? Gantung yah?, tapi gak papalah yang penting HOLD ME GAK GANTUNG kan ini terusannya hahha,,

Ovay ucapkan terimakai udah mau baca FF Gimbal Ovay menyempatkan untuk review juga ,Ovay sangat-sangat terimakasih,, dan Ovay gamau banyak oceh gak jelas lagi, yang jelas ucapan terimakasih akan selalu terlontar kepada reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review ,, hehehh #BIGHUGBIGHUGBIGHUG


End file.
